


across the time between our suns

by Papka



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, extensive use of metaphors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papka/pseuds/Papka
Summary: И она улыбается в ответ, и ты понимаешь, что все это было не зря, что она рада тебе так же, как и ты рада ей. Что вы продолжите эту ослепительную прогулку вместе, и обе будете взрываться фейерверками, окрашивая небо снова и снова. И самое главное, окрашивая друг друга.(или попытка во флафф и отношения, описанные с помощью большого количества метафор о моих любимых вещах)
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	across the time between our suns

**Author's Note:**

> прошу прощения за хоумстаковское второе лицо и "тебя зовут", к сожалению, если его прочитаешь, он оставляет очень сильное влияние на стиль повествования на всю жизнь.

Ты каждый день ищешь, ищешь что-то новое, что-то интересное, что-то необычное, что-то прекрасное. Ведь как бы легко тебе все ни удавалось, в мире все равно есть что-то, способное тебя поразить. И это замечательно! И это заставляет тебя трепетать, с нетерпением ожидать следующих веселых вещей, радоваться жизни. Но самое удивительное, загадочное и привлекательное в мире – это люди. И тебе нравится узнавать каждого из них, наблюдать за ними. Но есть она. И она невероятнее их всех. 

Когда ты с ней, весь мир наполняется светом. Когда ты с ней, все становится таким ярким, нежным и теплым. Тебе нравится это ощущение света и тепла, яркости красок, но в то же время приглушенности тонов, которые делают все это таким нежным и приятным. Ты не думаешь, что испытывала эти цвета раньше, потому что они такие уникальные и удивительные. Как свет звезды, нежно освещающий путь холодной ночью, но сияющий с невообразимой энергией, потому что иначе этот свет не смог бы тебя достичь. Как свет яркого солнца, освещающего путь вперед и придающего сил. Свет, который каждый день снова и снова сияет с огромной силой, перерастает моменты, когда угасает, и становится лишь ярче. И ты наполняешься этим светом, наслаждаешься им и никогда не сможешь отпустить. Этот свет теперь часть тебя, он перетекает по твоим венам, согревает твое тело, и, кажется, проникает в самую душу, если она существует. Но ты веришь, что она существует, потому что откуда еще тогда эти цветные чувства? Потому что как еще она сможет излучать эту прекрасную энергию, если не прямиком из своей души? Которая такая большая, сияет, блестит, никогда не угаснет и дарит людям тепло и радость. И казалось бы, что вот все, что нужно этому миру, вот все, что нужно для счастья. Но, возможно, для всех - свои цвета, и это то, что нужно лишь твоему миру.

Ты в любом случае не против.

И неважно, как вы проводите время. Пусть это пустые разговоры, не имеющие особого смысла, которые не понять никому, кроме вас. Пусть это прогулки по этому замечательному миру, отражающему цвета вас самих. Пусть это обеды, пусть это тренировки игры на гитаре, пусть это случайные встречи. Пусть совсем незначительные моменты, которые расцветают как самые невероятные цветы этого мира, детали которых ты запомнишь на всю жизнь. Все это так приятно, приносит такое счастье, которое, казалось бы, ты не способна испытывать, такое тепло, которое точно никто раньше не чувствовал. И ты окрашиваешься в цвета, которыми ты никогда не думала, что сможешь стать. Ты испытываешь ощущения, которые точно не описать словами, возможно получится сыграть на гитаре, но они сияют, переливаются и расходятся миллионом маленьких пузырьков. Они бурлят и кипят, они нежно охватывают тебя, подсказывают тебе путь, и твое сердце бьется, бьется, бьется, и будет биться всегда, когда вы вместе. И ты улыбаешься, ощущаешь, как расцветает мир, и звезды сияют и расцветают вместе с тобой. И вы наблюдаете звездопад, такой прекрасный, который никто больше в мире не видит. И вы смеетесь, загадываете желания, радуетесь моменту. Но ты знаешь, что самая главная звезда прямо сейчас рядом с тобой. И тебе этого достаточно, и ты понимаешь, что все твои желания уже сбылись, и все удивительное в этом мире, и все удивительное в людях сосредоточено прямо здесь и сейчас. И ты так счастлива этим обладать. Знать, что можешь прикоснуться к этому в любой момент, и оно затянет тебя в удивительный водоворот приключений, принося новые краски в каждый день.

Тебя зовут Хина Хикава, и тебе очень нравится проводить время с Тоямой Касуми.

* * *

Этот мир такой удивительный, и каждый день приносит что-то новое. Тебе нравится твоя повседневность, тебе нравится проводить время с друзьями, их улыбки и смех. Ты бы хотела, чтобы это продолжалось всегда, ведь эти теплые, веселые дни приносят тебе настоящее счастье, наполняют твою жизнь и заставляют все те забавные чувства внутри тебя бурлить и раскрываться.

Но тебя всегда тянуло к звездам, к настоящим звездам. Ты чувствуешь их биение каждую секунду, ты знаешь, что они ждут и зовут тебя, ты знаешь, что они принесут тебе кучу веселья и ты обожаешь прислушиваться к ним. Ты знаешь, что они есть всегда, даже днем. И как бы ты ни любила дневной свет, теплое солнце, освещающее дорогу вперед, ты так же любишь далекие звезды. Ты так же хочешь, чтобы они показывали путь и раздавались эхом внутри тебя, и когда-нибудь ты сможешь стать с ними единым целым.

И есть та, кто очень похожа на далекую звезду. Она такая интересная, непонятная, все, что она делает, изумительно сверкает, и ты слышишь, как звездный ритм раздается от нее. Тебе интересно следовать за ней, погружаться в ту глубину, что она оставляет, окрашиваться в невообразимо насыщенные, глубокие цвета, блестящие светом ночного неба и ароматом масел, которые она так любит. Она идеальная, прекрасная, поражающая. Она изменяет твой мир, окрашивает привычную теплоту дневного света в загадочную и мощную теплоту звездного. Она рисует небосводы своими движениями, все, что она говорит, взрывается, словно фейерверки, и освещает тусклое ночное небо миллионами красок. И где-то за ними скрывается правда, правда того, кто она есть на самом деле, и сколько сияния она может принести в этот мир. Она разрывает небосвод, словно комета, но делает это так осторожно, чтобы не испортить красоту твоих звезд, и ты полностью погружаешься за ней в этот удивительный путь вперед в неизвестность. И ты согласна идти по этому пути хоть всю жизнь, достичь далекой галактики и жить там всегда, вместе. И ты это любишь.

Но разве кометам не одиноко? Они удивительные, завораживающие, всегда летят к своей цели, но редко кто сопровождает их на своем пути. А им бы скорее всего хотелось узнать побольше о других обитателях космоса. Поэтому ты позволяешь себе прикоснуться, ты позволяешь своим цветам наполнять ее, дарить ей теплую энергию солнца, чтобы никогда, никогда в ее глазах не было одиночества. И она улыбается в ответ, и ты понимаешь, что все это было не зря, что она рада тебе так же, как и ты рада ей. Что вы продолжите эту ослепительную прогулку вместе, и обе будете взрываться фейерверками, окрашивая небо снова и снова. И самое главное, окрашивая друг друга. 

Тебе нравится ее гениальность, тебе нравится ее невероятный взгляд на вещи, тебе нравится, как она усердно помогает тебе с гитарой, хотя она намного лучше тебя в этом. Тебе нравятся ваши репетиции, тебе нравятся ваши обычные разговоры, тебе нравятся все дни, проведенные вместе. И, что самое главное, тебе нравится видеть то, что ей тоже это нравится. И ты переполняешься невообразимым счастьем, затмевая и солнце, и звезды, и только ты и она остаетесь сиять в этом мире в такие мгновения. Она – светом глубокой ночи, ясной и ослепительной, свежим потоком ночного ветра и смесью всех самых таинственных и замечательных ароматов этого мира, и ты – светом рассвета и солнца, светом последних утренних звезд и первых вечерних, настроением всех переливающихся сезонов и полнотой жизни.

И ты действительно счастлива, что смогла отыскать что-то настолько удивительное. И что это всегда будет с тобой, что вы всегда будете вместе, дополнять и переполнять друг друга, чувствуя и отыгрывая ритм даже самых далеких звезд. И вы никогда не сгорите, вы всегда будете, и это вызывает на твоем лице самую большую улыбку.

Тебя зовут Касуми Тояма, и ты очень рада, что повстречала Хикаву Хину.

* * *

И вы обе знаете, что вот то – что вам нужно в мире, и это то, что вы цените дороже всего. И никогда не перестанете.

**Author's Note:**

> люблю всех, кто вдруг тоже шипперит этот шип. хоть это и довольно старая работа, буду рада любому фидбеку, спасибо за прочтение.


End file.
